Episode 029 (GO)
The Fated Confrontation! Kidokawa Seishuu!! is the 29th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Raimon's next match is against the team they fought in last tournament; Kidokawa Seishuu. Unfortunately, this team is also under Fifth Sector's control. Ishido Shuuji meets up with the coach of Kidokawa Seishuu that was revealed to be none other than Terumi Afuro. Raimon's match against Kidokawa Seishuu starts and Raimon gets a hard time with the match against Kidokawa Seishuu. Plot Ishido Shuuji (formerly known as Gouenji Shuuya), has looked at the matches that have happened in the Holy Road tournament, and sees that Raimon is fast approaching in the finals. With this, another person arrives, and it is revealed to be none other than Terumi Afuro. Then, Raimon is shown to be practicing for their next upcoming match. Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke start practicing for a new hissatsu, in which Kariya Masaki is helping them. So far, it still has failed. Shindou Takuto, the captain of the Raimon team look at how Raimon has progressed and comments how far Raimon is now. After practicing, Tenma asks Nishiki Ryouma what Italy's soccer was like. Though, Nishiki replies with an unclear answer, only stating the word 'PASTA' then leaves. Aoi, Shinsuke and Tenma talk about what 'PASTA' is while walking home. Kidou Yuuto then notices that Nishiki was practicing somewhere else also, and sees how Nishiki's training is and is surprised. Also, Kurumada Gouichi is also seen to be practicing at night this time, and is shown to be worried whether he will still be a regular in the next match. The next day, they announce that they're next match is against Kidokawa Seishuu to which everyone is shocked. The others remember their last match against them and is worried on their upcoming match. Then, in Kidokawa Seishuu's club room, both brothers in the same team are seen fighting, and their captain is shown to be worried about the internal fights inside his team, since one of the brother's prefer playing 'real soccer', while the older brother preferred 'Fifth Sector's soccer' instead. Then, the captain meets their coach while walking home. The next day, both teams meet each other in the train, and Shindou sees the captain of the other team and is shown to be worried. Tenma sees that 'two' other members from the other team is shown to be arguing again. Then, after that, Kidou and Haruna shocked to see Aphrodi as Kidokawa Sishuu's coach. He suddenly stands up and shocked to see Aphrodi to be affiliated with Fifth Sector. Kurumada is shown to be worried if he's still a regular in the team, and he was glad to hear his name, but instead, Amagi is the one shown to be sad not being a regular. The match starts and Kidokawa Seishuu is shown to be faster and gets the ball easily from Raimon. They pass it to their forward, and he was about to shoot but suddenly a huge wave appeared out of nowhere. He was shocked along with all of the others to see it. Major Events *Tenma and Shinsuke are training on Dokkan Jump. *The third match of the Holy Road started. *The whole Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) team's debut. *Terumi Afuro reappear in GO as the coach of Kidokawa Seishuu. *The Water World Stadium appeared too in the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu. Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:Episodes